Stars and Clubs!
by renesmee2
Summary: What does Edward give Bella when they go to the pond with the othr Cullens? What happends at the club? All vampires. PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

"Bella!" I heard someone screech my name.

I turned to find a very pissed of Alice. Even when she was mad she still looked elegant. But so was I. Now.

"Why aren't you in your swim suit?" She hissed.

"Well…" I started but was cut of.

"Hey, no excuses. You're a vampire now and you already said you were on mine and Rosalie's team. We have never won!"

"First of all, what are we playing? And second why do I need a swim suit?"

"Bella I can't tell you, it's a surprise. Can't you just go put on the swim suit I picked out for you like a good 'Barbie Bella'?

I hissed a little under my breath. She made a puppy dog face and batted her eyes. I rolled my eyes and dashed up stairs. When I got to the bathroom there was a bag on the counter. I opened it and almost fainted. Inside was a blue bikini. It was not to reveling and it was not lacey, I was grateful for that. I threw it on quickly. Then I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a light white tank top. I was down stairs in a flash. Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were all standing by the door.

"Are you actually wearing a bathing suit under there?" He roared with laughter.

I hissed at him and walked towards Edward. He put his arm around my waist and led me out the door. We ran to the forest edge at full speed. We made our way to a beautiful pond. The water looked like glass. Steam or a sort of mist was coming from the lake. It was cold this morning. Renesmee was watching the news this morning. It was 45 degrees out. But vampires can't fell it so.

Rosalie and Emmet took of running towards the lake and jumped in.

"Okay, thirty minutes of free time and then its game time!" Alice yelled at the top of her little lungs.

She looked at Jasper. He winked at her and threw her up in his arms. He ran to the water and they jumped in.

Edward grabbed my hand and we sat at the waters edge. The lake was huge. The others were on the other side of the lake. They weren't really paying attention. I was starting to wonder why Edward didn't led me to the lake to jump in.

"So," I started.

He looked over at me and said. "I bought you something. Well, a few things for say. Please don't get mad."

"I'm not mad. I have learned to accept that. So,"

"Here love." He handed me 3 certificates. They were all bided together with a gold ribbon. I opened the first one. I said 'For the first day we meet'. I read more out loud.

"On the first day we meet I felt a need, no a want to protect you. To call you my own. To say I love you, to say don't cry. And now you have completed me in ways, you can't imagine."

I looked over at him. He was smiling at me.

"You bought me a star?" I said caringly.

"There's more." He said pointing to the other two certificates in my lap.

I opened it another one. It said 'When you said I do'.

"When you agreed to marry me, I was happy. But when you said 'I do' I felt complete. I am able to call you mine. I love you Mrs. Cullen.

I looked over at him with a smile on my face. He kissed me on the fore head and pointed to the other certificate.

It said 'Were now together, forever'.

"Were now together, forever. I would never change anything. You are perfect in every way. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile, I love holding you in my arms and knowing your safe, I will love you Mrs. Cullen, forever. For as long as we both shall live."

I threw my arms around his neck. He chuckled to himself.

"Thank you for the stars. But, I want you to know you're my favorite star."

At that very moment the clouds parted and light shined on us. I giggled at how ironic that was. I turned my attention away from him and found we were alone.

"Where did they go?" I asked confused.

"Well they said, well more like thought that they should give us our privacy. They said when we were done to meet them at home."

"Oh, why?" I asked

"Were going clubbing. Unless, you want to stay behind?"

"No, No that sounds like fun!"

He winked at me as we got up and ran home. This was going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

We arrived home within thirty seconds. Everyone was rushing around and getting ready. Renesmee was on the couch watching some reality show. So I decided to go and sit with her. Jacob had a tribe meeting or something today. It was mandatory. Before I could reach her someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up stairs. I looked to see who it was and surely enough it was Alice.

"Alice common Renesmee has no one to sit with." I whined.

"Jacob should be back any minute. He'll watch her while were gone." She replied.

I had been a vampire for 40 years. Renesmee was all grown up. I was worried Jacob might try something. Like he did with me.

"He won't try anything Alice already looked." Edward said smiling.

As my years as a vampire increased, my powers increased too. I was able to drop my shield completely now. He must have been smiling because he knew Jacob as not going to try anything with our child.

He winked at me.

We made it to Alice's huge bathroom. Rosalie was putting on her mascara when we walked in.

"Can't I dress myself for once?" I complained.

"Bella, although your fashion sense has improved, you still need a little help." Alice said.

"I call hair!" Rosalie giggled.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked.

"This." Alice replied.

I grabbed the dress to look at. I was a dark blue cocktail dress. It was spaghetti strapped. Hugh. I sighed in my head. Then I thought 'is shield my up.'

"Edward if your reading my mind right now your dead!" I thought in my head.

I heard a low chuckle.

When Alice and Rosalie were done playing 'Barbie Bella'. We headed down stairs.

All the boys were standing at the bottom of the stairs looking dashing.

When they saw use there eyes popped open. We enjoyed that.

Edward held his hand out and I grabbed it and he led me to his car. We all decided to take our own cars.

Edward helped me in and got around to the other side of the car.

"What club are we going to?" I asked.

"The Club does not have a name." he said with his famous crocked smile.

"What?" I said.

"Well the club is for vampires. So to hide it we did not give it a name."

"Oh" I said still a little confused.

Before I could ask another question we were already there. Well, I think were are.

"Uh, Edward this is just a stair way down to an old subway."

"Have a little imagination Bella."

We got out of the car and walked down the stairs. There was a door way at the end of the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. There was a huge guy in front of the door. He looked like a vampire.

"Ah, the Cullens. Now the party can really start!

"Hey, Devin! Whats going on man? How you doin?" Emmet asked. While giving this man named 'Devin' a high five.

"Good man, I'm doin good. And who is this?" Devin asked pointing to me.

"Devin, this is my wife Bella. Bella, this is Devin our good friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said.

"The pleasures all mine." Devin said smiling. "Welcome to the club. Come right in."

Devin opened the door for us. We all stepped inside and it was just…amazing! There were lights every where. There was a bar that looked like it was serving…blood.

There was music on too. I think the song was…'Shawty get loose. Everyone in here looked like they were having a lot of fun.

Emmet and Rosalie went over to the blood bar. Edward led me over to the dance floor and Alice and Jasper followed.

"Your surprise is coming up soon." Edward said. I was really loud but I could hear him with my vampire ears.

"What surprise?" I asked confused. Edward never said anything about a surprise.

"You'll see." He said. With a crooked smile.

We started dancing and swaying. Even though I hated dancing, this was fun.

I was not clumsy any more. I was pretty good. So was Alice, wow.

Edward smiled a crooked smile.

"I forgot about my shield again didn't I?" I asked.

He just kept smiling and dancing.

"Alright, ladies and gentle men. Do I have a treat for you? Singing 'Theres Nothin', the Cullens!" The lady yelled over the microphone.

"Surprise!" Edward yelled.

I was shocked. This was me and Edwards's song.

"Jasper a little help." I said. All of a sudden I felt calmer.

"Okay, I can do this." I said. As we walked up to the stage. Me and Edward had been signing this song a lot lately, now I see why. I was pretty good.

We got set me, Alice, and Rosalie were on the left of the stage. And Edward, Jasper, and Emmet were on the right of the stage. On each side of the stage we were in groups, with me and Edward in the front of those. Then we started.

Sean Kingston, JR, Paula  
Hey, hey, haha  
Sean Kingston, Paula D

_[Chorus]_

(Boys)  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs

(Girls)  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet

(Boys)  
Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight

(Boys)  
Cos he fills up my life  
Like the star, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now

(Boys)

The first night me meet her  
Yes me senorita me never want to leave her no  
Because the gal look sweet and  
And me really want to take her home  
Cos she look nice and is a one of a kind  
When me look up in her eyes then she got me mesmerised  
Picture perfect like a Kodak moment  
When she kiss me goodnight and she feelin' up on me  
We been there from the jump, never front, never stunt  
Never done what a average girl done  
And I can tell by her body language  
She feels my emotions  
And got me anxious  
So that's me type  
Me and me angel  
And me really have to let her know  
She's the woman of my life  
Oh yes she so right  
So please let the chorus go

_[Chorus]_

(Boys)  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs

(Girls)  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet

(Boys)  
Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight

(Girls)  
Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now

**Jasper must have sent a crazy vibe to me. **

(Me)(Bella)  
I Saw you from across the room  
Looking so fly I gotta talk to you, yeah  
It didn't take a sec to see  
That you're the only one who wanna marry me  
I can't lie, boy you're my type of guy  
And there's nothing in this world that can stop me from loving you  
(Edward)  
Girl you put me in a good mood  
And me love the way you flex too  
We could chill girl, after school  
Cos I ain't trippin girl it's up to you  
And since then we've been inseperable  
Cos I did everything to get next to you  
Since day 1 you know I stay true  
So ever since then it's been me and my boo

_[Chorus]_  
(Boys)

There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs

(Girls)  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet

(Boys)  
Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight

(Girls)  
Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now

(Boys)  
There's nothing in this world, There's nothing in this world  
There's nothing, there's nothing

(Girls)  
There's nothing in this world, There's nothing in this world  
There's nothing, there's nothing

When our song was over. Everyone went crazy. They were clapping, and whistling.

"You wanna go?" Edward asked.

I turned to Alice and Rosalie. They shook there heads 'yes'.

So we left.

We got in the car.

I lend over to Edward and kissed him on the check and said, "thank you! I had a lot of fun!"

And so we drove home to say good night to Renesmee.


End file.
